


Hurt and Healed

by ckTmi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Multi, Romance, acidental coming out, angsty, clave involvement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A large fight has broken out. The shadowhunters and some downworlders are there to fight the demons. Alec accidentally comes out and now has to deal with the aftermath.<br/>Enjoy!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

Alec PoV

Alec felt like it had been days. When in reality it had maybe only been about an hour. It was chaos everywhere. Shadowhunters covered in blood, poisons, and slime, everywhere. Demons and forsaken everywhere. Alec looked towards the woods. He felt like something was in there. Out of the woods came a dozen wolves. Werewolves. Alec smiled and greeted them: “Hello Luke. Glad you came to assist us. It is much appreciated.” Luke growled friendly at Alec. The wolves spread out and started fighting. Alec looked at his surroundings with a worried look. He had one thought. Where is Magnus?

It had been a little over a year since Alec had first met Magnus. They had quickly started dating in secrecy. Of course it wasn’t long until Isabelle found out. Clary knew too, but that was because Isabelle told her. _With_ Alec’s permission. 

Alec kept looking around, at last he saw Magnus fighting of a smaller demon while laughing. Alec smiled. Suddenly everything was clear. It had been a few long hours of fighting but Alec wasn’t tired nor hurt. But when his eyes laid upon the mass laying on the ground barely moving he felt a pain deeper and more painful than any wound he had ever experienced.  
It became dead quiet in Alec’s ears. The surroundings were too bright for him to focus on anything but the dark body a few hundred metres in front of him. He ran so fast he feared his heart would beat out of his chest. Alec kneeled down next to Magnus who was badly hurt and barely breathing. “Magnus! Magnus! MAGNUS WAKE UP!” shouted Alec while gently shaking Magnus. Magnus groaned and opened his eyes slightly. Alec’s eyes opened wider and looked brighter. Around him shadow hunters were closing in, Alec noticed their black figures, but all his attention was on Magnus. Alec leaned in to Magnus’ ear and whispered: “We are gonna find you a warlock and we are gonna get you help”. 

Clary and Isabelle were looking at each other worried but didn’t move. They looked around at the other shadowhunters, attending the wounded and searching for their friends and family. Mr. & Mrs. Lightwood were coming closer, and Isabelle went to talk to them, to try to make them stay away from Alec and Magnus just a little while longer. Alec saw the poison covering Magnus’s arm and throat, and the wound on his leg. Alec was still leaning over Magnus, hugging and holding his body up at the same time. Alec was trying to comfort Magnus the best he could. Alec’s parents were now only a few metres from them but Alec no longer cared what his parents thought. Isabelle had asked them to keep their distance; Clary was out looking for a warlock. Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec, “Alec I want you to know something” he said weakly. “I love you” he said breathlessly and his eyes shut. Alec leaned in; “I love you, too” and kissed Magnus for what seemed like forever.


	2. Restrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alecs focus on Magnus is broken. An important person shows up.  
> Enjoy!

Clary came running back with a warlock who both stopped when they saw what was happening. It was both beautiful and horrible. Isabelle was trying to keep her dad away from Alec. Clary stood looking at everything. It felt like slow motion. Alec was still holding Magnus and kissing him. Isabelle could no longer hold her father and as he broke through her arms tight grip. Clary could see the tears rolling down Isabelle’s cheeks as she screamed: “NOOO!!!!”

Alec felt a strong grip at his shoulders forcing him away from Magnus. When the kiss was broken, the surroundings, before so bright shattered, and was replaced by the chaotic reality around him. His arms let go of Magnus, and the young warlock ran to Magnus. Isabelle and her mother were standing frozen next to Clary. Alec could still feel his father’s restrain on his body. Alec was crying as he watched the warlock healing Magnus, as much as the warlock could out here in the field. The young warlock opened a portal. It was for Magnus’s apartment. Clary helped carrying Magnus through. Alec was desperately trying to free himself from his father. He could see Isabelle running towards him and his mother shouting in the background: “Let him go! God dammit let him go!” When Isabelle came and helped, their father gave up, and let Alec go. Alec ran towards the portal but just before he could go through, it closed. Alec collapsed onto his knees and sank into the mud and grass beneath.

It was dead quiet. It took Alec a few seconds but then he looked around at Isabelle, his parents and at least the 50 other shadowhunters and downworlders within a 20 metre diameter. He got up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He looked at Isabelle and she ran towards him. She hugged him, and he hugged her back while slightly crying. But as the crying weakened his angst and fear grew. “What will your parents think?” “What will the Clave think?” he thought to himself. He felt bad for worrying about himself when Magnus was in sucha bad condition. People started to move, and travel back to the institute. But while everyone was leaving, one person arrived. Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of the story written. By hand. It takes some time to write it on my computer. Soon more will come :)  
> SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT READ THE THIRD BOOK:  
> I wrote this before Alec kissed Magnus is the great hall, so when i read that TODAY I was so surprised. I'm happy my fanfic kinda came true..?  
> Haha :)


	3. The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, nothing too exciting happens, but it's important nontheless.

Alec looked up at Jace but quickly down again not knowing how much Jace had seen. Their parents were far apart, Maryse walking hastily towards Alec wanting to comfort him. His father standing still. Jace came to Alec, hugged him even though he didn’t know what was going on. Now all Alec wanted to do was to get to Brooklyn. Get to Magnus. Isabelle helped Alec gather their stuff and started walking towards the city leaving their shocked parents behind. 

While walking, there was complete silence between them. Alec was walking fast and Isabelle was struggling to keep up. She could see Alec holding back tears. His jaw was tightened. She squeezed Alec’s hand and he let her. Isabelle followed Alec through Brooklyn, who knew exactly where he was going. Alec turned down an alley, and headed towards a door. He pushed the door open with so much force Isabelle feared it would break. Alec rushed through the room. When Isabelle came through moments later, Alec was already kneeling down besides Magnus, who was laying on the couch, and was holding his hand. Isabelle stayed halfway through the room, awkwardly. She looked at all the chaos of the young warlock trying to save Magnus. Clary walked up to Isabelle and asked the dreadful thing: “What now?” Isabelle looked at Clary and said:”I’m not sure. I should go home and calm my father down.” She looked at Alec and he nodded. She left the loft.

When Isabelle got to the institute, her mother was waiting for her. Mrs. Lightwood asked: “How is Magnus doing? Is he going to be alright?” she looked very worried. Isabelle answered: He is not well, but he’ll recover”, her voice almost breaking. Maryse looked lees tense. “And Alec?” she asked, Isabelle knowing what she meant. “He’s a wreck, I don’t think I have ever seen him so upset”, she said, “I think he is staying there for the night.” Maryse looked upset; Isabelle could tell she was worried. “Maybe I should go talk to Dad” Isabelle said and started walking towards his office. Maryse staying put at first, but then she started walking with Isabelle. Isabelle’s father was sitting in his large leather office chair.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. It's is a conversation between Izzy and Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The topics of the conversation is very much inspired by the tv-show and how Robert handled things.

“Dad” said Isabelle. She stood very still and stiff at the front of the room. Robert didn’t respond. “I know you are in shock, but you got to pull it together. Alec is going through so much right now.” She made sure not to mention Magnus’s name. “You have to give him a break. At least until this is over.” Robert sighed. “Izzy, I know. I know my son. He is strong.” “Then why does this bother you? You say you know Alec, have you always known? He is still the same Alec. If anything he is better now. Stronger” Isabelle said trying to control her voice, but it was clearly raised. “Because… I don’t want him to be distracted by something that is unachievable,” Robert said. “What? Love is unobtainable? Or is because you’d rather use him as a piece to get glory back to our family name, by him marrying some girl? He has always tried to be a good leader. A good person. Everything he has ever done has been for this family. For the Clave. For you. It is about time he actually does something for himself.” Robert looked at Isabelle and said: “I know, and I want him to be happy. I just don’t understand why he chose that warlock?” Isabelle stared back at her dad. “Magnus is the sweetest guy I know, and he cares for Alec so much. You couldn’t want a better person for Alec. And if you can’t see that, you need to deal with it, because they are staying together.” Robert sighed, “I know. It’s just hard. There is so much he, and you, don’t know about him. We have a history with him, there are things you don’t know about him.” Isabelle stood very still and looked very shocked. “Well now that he is with Alec, I guess we will get to know him.” Isabelle turned around and left the office.   
She went down the hallway and turned to the infirmary. She looked at all the injured people, mostly smaller injuries, she didn’t see anyone she was close with. She left and called Alec. It took a while for Alec to answer. When he did Isabelle said softly: “Hi… How is it going? Do you want me to come over?” Alec didn’t answer for a while. “Uhm… Magnus is better but there is still a long way for him to be healthy. And you can come if you want.” “I will be right over. I’ll bring coffee.”


	5. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec waits for Magnus to wake up and eventually returns to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) A new chapter is up! Sorry it's a little short. We will get to the confrontation next chapter.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @youreonlylow

Alec was exhausted. He sat in a large chair and looked at Magnus, who was sleeping. Alec wanted to sit next to him, hold his hand and not let go till Magnus was well again. But the warlock who was treating Magnus had said that Magnus needed as much rest as possible, and Alec might disturb that if he took his hands. So now Alec was sitting across the couch, feeling useless. He stared into nothing. His dirty clothes were itching but Alec barely noticed. He felt numb. He knew Magnus was getting better, but he couldn’t help but feel like he already had lost Magnus. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Magnus wasn’t supposed to get hurt. And his parents weren’t supposed to find out. Not like this. Alec felt stupid for worrying about himself when Magnus was hurt. Alec zooned out as the door opened. Izzy stood in the door. A sad expression on her face. Three to-go coffee cups were in her hands. One for her, one for Alec, one for the young warlock. None for Magnus. Alec forced a smile. Izzy did too. She placed the coffees on the table and Alec took one. 

She sat down on the floor beside him. She let the silence be what it is. Quiet and comforting. Alec zoned out again and Izzy put her hand on his. Alec jolted. Izzy removed her hand. “

How is he doing?”

Alec looked up. “Better. Sleeping.” 

Izzy looked at Magnus. He was breathing was very labored, but weak. 

“He will be okay. I’m sure.” 

Izzy looked at Alec. “You should get sleep, especially now that Magnus is” Alec shook his head, “Izzy, I can’t,” his voice barely audible, and breathless. His eyes were dry. He had no more tears to shed. He felt horrible. 

“I understand. But I’ll wake you up even if he is just making the smallest movement. I promise"

 

Izzy woke Alec up when the young warlock started treating Magnus again. Alec sat quietly by their side. Watching the blue sparks with a sad expression on his face. His thoughts racing through his head not being able to put them in order. He wanted to stay here with Magnus and pretend that there wasn’t a whole world out there reacting to his so called ‘scandalous’ relationship. And his parents. He was terrified of the impending confrontation.

As the days passed Magnus got better. Alec stayed by his side not wanting to miss the moment when he would wake up. When he finally did open his eyes, Alec quickly got to his side. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said with a dry raspy voice.

“I love you. Please don’t leave me,” Alec said while hugging Magnus tightly. 

“Oh honey, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, it’s going to take more than that for you to get rid of me,” Magnus said with a light chuckle. Alec laughed with ters running down his face. He kissed Magnus’s hand gently, and swore to never let anything happen to him again. 

Eventually, Alec had to go back to the Institute, he had gotten some time off, as many others after the fight. He knew that his parents would be waiting for him. He was walking towards the Institute, and he was shaking. He knew that this was it. He was getting back into the world he had blissfully ignored in the past few days. He walked up the stairs, and opened the doors. He hesitantly stepped in. He walked through to the main room, holding his head high. He could feel eyes on him but he kept walking. He turned to his parent’s office. He knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have any request for this story or others let me know in the comments or message me on Ao3 or on my tumblr: youreonlylow


	6. Because I love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec talks to his parents and seeks comfort in Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't updated this fic in a month though it's the most popular one.  
> Sometimes you just can't seem to write.
> 
> I have some more coming during the week.  
> Then I have exams so I might not (though, knowing me, I probably will) update.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec stood in the dim room that was the office of his parents. His father was sitting in a large chair, his mom standing with a straight back next to him. His father had an angry look on his face, and an disapproving look in his eyes. Alec knew his father was not happy. He could tell they had fought. His mother looked at him with a puzzled look. 

“Are you planning on telling us what is going on?” his mother said, with an ambivalent tone. 

“I’m sorry I kept my relationship secret from you. I did not want to face your anger about it. Or from the Shadowhunter world. But now, I have no choice anymore, and frankly I don’t care anymore.” 

His mother’s eyes flashed with disapproval of his last statement.

“What do you mean you don’t care? We have a name and reputation not only to uphold, but repair,” his mother whisper yelled at him. 

“A name you tarnished. I am not responsible for your actions. I won’t be hold accountable. I won’t hide anymore. Let people talk, whisper and gossip all they want. In the end, it comes down to the fact that, I am still me. If people don’t realize that… I’m not the problem.” Alec had raised his voice. He had walked further into the room and was now standing in front of the big wooden desk that filled the room. His eyes burning into his mothers. 

“Well, I just want you to be happy, Alec. Are you? Happy?” His mothers low voice cut the tension. She looked at Alec with concern.

Alec felt relieved. 

“Yes. Very much so. More than I have been for most of my life.” Alec stepped back.

“Are you ready to deal with the aftermath?” His mother asked, her voice genuine and softened. 

“Yes. Damage control is what I have been doing my whole life,” Alec said with a slight snap to his voice.

His mother took a deep breath. She looked at her husband and sighed. 

“Very well then. Just be careful, Alec. We have known Magnus for much longer than you. He might not have told you everything.”

“I will. I am. I know Magnus has a complicated past. I don’t expect to know it all already. I mean see how long it took for the truth about you to come out,” Alec said.

Alec’s father hadn’t said a thing. He just looked blankly into the air. “Why?” He muttered.

Alec looked at him, “Because it’s who I am. Because, I love him, Dad. I can’t change that. Neither can you. So either leave me alone or get over it.”

And with that he walked out.

Back at the loft, Magnus had gotten out of bed and showered. He felt a refreshment he hadn’t felt in days. Chairman Meow, was laying in his lap, and Magnus was watching TV. Magnus was feeling much better. Alec still fussed around him, fearing he’d break in the slightest breeze. No matter how much he reassured him, that he was way stronger that Alec thought, he would still cater to Magnus’s every need. 

When Alec returned at night, Magnus was sleeping on the couch. Alec kneeled by him and smiled. Magnus looked so vulnerable, Alec couldn’t see him as The High Warlock of Brooklyn, like he knew he was. Alec scooped Magnus into his arms and carried him towards the bedroom. It was not easy. Magnus is not as light as he might look. Alec knew very well the amount of strength his boyfriend hid underneath his sparkling clothes. He was already wearing pajamas so Alec just draped the covers over him. He stripped until he was only in his boxers, and he laid down on the bed. He slung an arm over Magnus and pulled him close. Magnus hummed in his sleep and Alec laid quietly watching him. His soft features, his slightly parted lips. Alec couldn’t help but feel happy. Too happy. He knew they would have to talk soon. He felt a little freaked out by the thought that he was now out. Out of the closet he had so desperately hid in. 

Alec had woken up earlier than Magnus. He had texted his sister about the gossip and rumors that were bound to spread. He was not surprised at the response, but taken aback nonetheless. There were rumors of him and Magnus, and how long they had been together. How people were upset he was no longer an option for their daughters. Those were the harmless ones. But where there is good, there is bad. There were rumors of his exile, rune stripping, how he could and should never get a high positioned job. He knew that Clave used to exile gay shadowhunters, but that hadn’t happened in years. Well, no one had come out in years either, was it because of fear? Should Alec be more scared than he already was? 

Later they were sitting at the breakfast table, eating in a comfortable silence. They both knew they eventually had to talk, to face the reality. But for now, they were enjoying a quiet morning together. Magnus was the one to break to silence. 

“So, you went to see you parents yesterday… How did it go?” 

“Much better than expected. My father is not pleased. But my mother just wants me to be happy. Maybe she always knew, but nonetheless she is okay, a little worried about reputation but what’s new,” Alec said, deliberately leaving out his parents comment about Magnus. 

“What about the rest of the Institute? Or the Clave?”

“Izzy, says there is some buzz, obviously, but neither the Clave or the Institute has publicly said anything. But the news have spread like wildfire. Not only are we both men, but relationships between Downworlders and Shadowhunters just doesn’t happen often. At least not so publicly.”

“So…,” Magnus hesitated, “where are we standing in all of this? How do you want to handle it?”

“Uhm, I mean I don’t think we can keep it a secret much longer,” Alec said with a hint of laughter.

“True, but what do you want to do now?”

Alec looked at Magnus with a serious expression.

“I want to stay with you, if that’s what you mean. How we handle it from here. We will figure it out. We can handle this.”

“Good. I want to stay together, too, of course. You know I’m here for you. Always. Even if you have a storm coming, I’ll be by your side.”

Alec got up and kissed Magnus. He rested his forehead on Magnus’s. 

“Thank you.” He breathed. 

Magnus closed his arms tight around Alec, hugging him tightly. He knew Alec was more stressed than he let show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter will be about Alec stepping up.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr about ANYTHING at youreonlylow :))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions in the comments:)


End file.
